Is it LOVE?
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Perasaan yang bergemuruh didalam hatiku, apa ini?"
1. Chapter 1

**IS IT LOVE?**

 **Author : Sakurai Yuichii**

 **Summary : -Kenapa kita dipertemukan jika memang tidak untuk disatukan-**

 **Warning : 100 % GaJe seperti biasa.. Typo bertebaran minna.. Dan ini alurnya mungkin terlalu sangat mainstream (?)**

Tsurugi Kyousuke adalah pangeran Raimon. Dia dijuluki si tampan dari Raimon. Wajahnya yang dingin menjadi daya tarik yang menyebabkan semua gadis bertekuk lutut. Tapi tidak semuanya sih, dan kalian tau siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk memuja-muja sang Pangeran. Tsurugi sering bersama dengan 2 orang temannya, Hakuryuu dan Ibuki. Kedua temannya ini terkenal sebagai playboy professional di Raimon. Hampir semua siswi Raimon yang terkenal sudah pernah menjadi pacar mereka dalam kurun waktu yang berbeda. Ada yang 1 minggu, 2 minggu, 5 hari, 1 hari bahkan ada yang hanya 12 jam. Ajaib memang. Tapi Tsurugi adalah satu-satunya diantara mereka bertiga yang belum pacaran. Bukan karena dia tidak laku. Hanya saja dia belum mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat saja. Untuk itulah banyak gadis yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Bagaiamana kira-kira kisah percintaan sang Pangeran ini.

Raimon School

" Yuumi, kudengar kau dikirim kelomba olimpiade fisika lagi, betul?" Tanya Yuura

" Ya, kurasa begitu" jawab Yuumi tanpa minat

" Hountou ni?! Sugoi" ujar Yuura dengan efek bling-bling

" Kau berlebihan Yuura" ujar Yuumi merolling matanya

" Tapi itu memang hebat" ujar Hime yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam topic pembicaraan

" Betulkan? Hime saja setuju" ujar Yuura yang bangga karena ada yang mendukungnya

" Terserah" ujar Yuumi kemudian membuang muka untuk melirik keaadaan diluar jendela

" Kyaaaa! Tsurugi-kun datang!" jerit seorang siswi

Beberapa detik kemudian teriakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Melihat ini Yuumi segera mengambil tindakan. Dia mengambil earphone miliknya kemudian memasangnya dikedua telinganya lalu memutar music dengan volume tertinggi dan akhirnya dia menutup matanya. Dia sangat benci mendengar teriakan para penggemar Tsurugi Kyousuke. Menurutnya itu sangat membosankan dan juga kurang penting.

" Yuumi sangat sulik dijinakkan" komentar Hime

" Ya, kau benar" ujar Yuura

Dengan langkah yang sangata tidak ikhlas Tsurugi menghampiri Yuumi yang masih asyik mendengar music melalui earphonenya. Merasa ada hawa yang kurang mengenakkan Yuumi membuka mata dan earphonenya. Dia sedikit terkejut menyadari pandangan mematikan yang berasal dari para fans Tsurugi. Setelah menyadari bahwa sang Pangeran sekolah ada dihadapannya dia menghembuskan nafas kesal. Buat apa pangeran aneh ini di hadapannya. Sekiranya itulah yang saat ini dipikirkannya.

" Jadi, apa maumu?" Tanya Yuumi

Tsurugi cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yuumi. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditanya seperti ini oleh seorang gadis. Biasanya semua gadis akan berteriak jika Tsurugi mendekat kepada mereka. Namun yang satu ini? Saat mendengar teriakan fans yang menandakan Tsurugi mendekati tempatnya saja dia sudah tidak tertarik. Tsurugi benar-benar tidak terpikir bahwa ada juga gadis macam Yuumi.

" Maaf, kalau kau hanya mau melamun tolong jangan di hadapanku. Itu menggangguku dan maaf saja aku mual melihatnya" tutur Yuumi tanpa dosa

Detiki berikutnya suasana kelas yang tadinya rusuh kayak anak SMA yang mau tawuran seketika hening layaknya anak SMA sedang UN (?). Yuumi heran dengan keheningan yang mendadak ini.

 _"_ _Apa aku salah bicara yah"_ batin Yuumi bingung

Untuk kedua kalinya Tsurugi merasa heran dan juga merasa tersakiti mendengar penuturan Yuumi yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi dia berusaha untuk _stay cool._

" Aku hanya mau menyampaikan kau disuruh keruang kepala sekolah sekarang" ujar Tsurugi datar

Yuumi hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya.

" Kau dengar tidak sekarang. Kau disuruh sekarang" ujar Tsurugi lagi agak kesal dengan kebodohan Yuumi

" Tch, kau santai saja. Aku dengar. Jadi apa lagi? Hanya itu kan? Kau boleh pergi sekarang " ujar Yuumi

Oke fine. Kali ini Tsurugi benar-benar terkejut. Dia diusir secara halus oleh seorang gadis? Ini memalukan.

" Kau belum mau pergi? Baiklah aku saja yang pergi. Aku harus keruang kepala sekolah bukan? Ya sudah" ujar Yuumi lagi kemudian beranjak dari kursinya

" Yuura, Hime aku duluan yah" ujar Yuumi pada kedua temannya

Dia kemudian berjalan dengan santai melewati Tsurugi tanpa melirik sama sekali.

" Gouenji Yuumi" panggil Tsurugi lantang tepat ketika Yuumi sudah berada diambang pintu kelas.

" Ya?" jawab Yuumi

Kemudian terdengar bisik-bisik yang dilakukan oleh seisi kelas.

" Kenapa Tsurugi-kun bisa tau nama gadis aneh itu?" Tanya Hanako, ketua kelas Yuumi yang dikabarkan sebagai gadis populer di Raimon. Selain itu dia juga sering mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kekasih Tsurugi.

" Kau akan keruang kepala sekolah bersamaku" jawab Tsurugi

" Untuk apa pergi bersamamu? Aku sudah 1 tahun disekolah ini aku tidak akan tersesat disekolahku sendiri." Ujar Yuumi melipat tangan di dada

" Sayangnya bukan hanya kau yang dipanggil. Tapi aku juga dipanggil kesana" ujar Tsurugi

Seisi kelas geger mendengar pernyataan Tsurugi.

" Heh? Jangan bilang kau partnerku nanti?" Tanya Yuumi

" Sayangnya itu benar" jawab Tsurugi

Seisi kelas kembali heboh karena hal itu (?)

" Oh begitu. Ya sudah ayo" ujar Yuumi

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Keduanya sibuk sendiri. Yuumi berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali mengangguk-kan kepalanya mengikuti alunan music yang ia dengar melalui earphone emerald green miliknya. Sedangkan Tsurugi berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan memasang tampang cool. Tapi sebenarnya dia sedang mengamati Yuumi yang santai-santai saja padahal sedang berjalan dengan pangeran Raimon. Yuumi bahkan tidak terganggu dengan tatapan iri dari para fans Tsurugi.

#Ruang Kepala Sekolah

" Silahkan duduk Gouenji-san, Tsurugi-san" perintah Kepala sekolah mereka. Kepala sekolah mereka bukanlah orang tua yang sudah bangkotan #Plak. Melainkan pria yang masih cukup muda. Dia selalu menggunakan google menutupi matanya, Kidou Yuuto.

" Ada apa Anda memanggil kami kemari?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Seperti yang kalian ketahui, 3 minggu lagi akan ada Olimpiade Fisika antar SMP. Dan kalian berdua perwakilan Raimon. Aku ingin kalian menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin" jawab Kidou

" Itu sudah pasti kami lakukan" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan jam istirahat kalian. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang" ujar Kidou

" Baiklah, kami permisi" ujar Tsurugi dan Yuumi

Beberapa langkah dari pintu ruang kepala sekolah 3 orang lelaki yang satu berambut oranye dan 2 berambut putih menghampiri mereka. Keduanya menepuk pundak Tsurugi dari belakang sedang yang satu hanya menyapa saja.

" Hai Kyousuke" sapa Taiyou, sang cowok angel manis

" Hei, Kyousuke aku baru melihatmu bersama seorang gadis. Apa incaranmu?" Tanya cowok berambut putih dengan dengan ekor rambut berwarna silver, Hakuryuu

" Tidak kusangka kau akhirnya mendapat incaran juga" sahut temannya yang satu lagi, Ibuki

" Munemasa jangan meledek Kyousuke" ujar Taiyou menengahkan

" Baiklah, Taiyou-sama" ujar Ibuki seraya terkekeh pelan

" Ck, dasar" ujar Taiyou kemudian menoleh pada Yuumi yang hanya mengamati sambil mengusap pundaknya yang terbentur ke tembok akibat ulah Hakuryuu

" Ah, maaf kau tak apa?" Tanya Taiyou dengan senyum mematikan yang sama sekali tidak berefek pada es kutub ini #JDUARR

" Hn" jawab Yuumi kemudian berdiri dengan tegak ( sebelumnya dia baru bangun karena sempat terjatuh, tapi tidak sampai mencium tanah air )

" Munemasa, kau membuat gadis Kyousuke terjatuh" ujar Hakuryuu

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" ujar Ibuki meminta maaf dengan mengedipkan matanya mencoba menggoda Yuumi dan sama sekali tak berefek

" Hei, dia bukan gadisku juga bukan incaranku. Dia partnerku dalam lomba nanti" ujar Tsurugi mengakhiri kesalah pahaman yang terjadi

" Oh, begitu, perkenalkan namaku Amemiya Taiyou, kelas 2-C. Yoroshiku" ujar Taiyou memperkenalkan diri

" Gouenji Yuumi, 2-B" ujar Yuumi

" Ya sudah, aku duluan yah, Jaa ne" ujar Yuumi kemudian berjalan melewati mereka

" Tunggu" ujar Ibuki

" Kami akan pergi ke Cafetaria. Kau ikut saja" ujar Ibuki menawarkan

" Iya, kau bisa berdiskusi dengan Kyousuke tentang lomba nanti" ujar Taiyou

" Tidak perlu mengajaknya" ujar Kyousuke

" Tak apa Kyousuke. Ayo" ujar Hakuryuu kemudian menarik tangan Yuumi

Yuumi berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa karena Taiyou dan Ibuki mendorongnya dari belakang.

" Baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah, Hakuryuu" ujar Taiyou

Hakuryuu kemudian melepaskan tangan Yuumi.

Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan sambil sesekali bercerita tentang apa saja. Tak terasa mereka sudah memasuki Cafetaria. Seluruh siswa yang ada di Cafetaria memandang mereka. Ke-4 pria ini memang menjadi pusat perhatian di seluruh Raimon. Tsurugi Kyousuke tidak perlu lagi dijelaskan pesonanya. Hakuryuu dia adalah playboy yang pandai memainkan kata-kata untuk memikat para gadis. Ibuki dia playboy yang terkenal dengan matanya yang menawan dimata para gadis. Sekali dia mengedipkan matanya pada para gadis mereka akan klepek-klepek seperti ikan di daratan (?). Sedangkan Taiyou bukanlah tipe playboy akut seperti Hakuryuu dan Ibuki. Dia lebih terlihat seperti penasihat playboy itu juga Kyousuke. Dia memang seorang playboy juga tapi tidak separah Hakuryuu dan Ibuki. Dia memikat gadis dengan senyum menawannya, untuk itulah dia dijuluki 'Angel' oleh para gadis.

Oh iya, Kita melupakan Yuumi. Gouenji Yuumi memang pandai. Tapi dia bukanlah kutu buku seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Yuumi sebenarnya populer dikalangan para pria di Raimon. Dia juga cukup populer di kalangan gadis karena kecantikan yang dia miliki. Dia cantik natural dengan rambut dan mata biru sapphirenya yang menawan. Tapi dia tipe gadis yang tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Mungkin karena itu dia dijuluki 'gadis aneh' oleh beberapa teman-temannya. Karena dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembahasan mengenai Golden Boys Raimon.

Oke kembali pada keadaan Cafetaria.

Yuumi dan ke-4 pria yang ada disampingnya bisa merasakan seluruh tatapan menuju kearah mereka. Dan lagi tatapan iri para gadis banyak ditujukan kepada Yuumi. Dan membuat Yuumi tidak nyaman.

Tsurugi kemudian mengenggam tangan Yuumi kemudian membawa Yuumi ketempat yang biasa digunakan Golden Boys di Cafetaria, tempat khusus untuk mereka. Tempat ini terdiri dari 8 kursi khusus mereka. Hanya beberapa gadis saja yang pernah menduduki tempat itu, salah satunya Takeda Hanako. Ketua kelas 2-B. dia populer dengan kecantikannya. Tapi berbeda dengan Yuumi yang tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya, Hanako justru sangat mengutamakan membawa bedak kemanapun dia pergi. Dia adalah mantan pacar Hakuryuu selama 2 minggu. Itu adalah waktu terlama Hakuryuu memacari gadis. Selama 2 minggu itu Hanako hanya pernah 2 kali menempati tempat khusus itu.

Yuumi duduk di tempat khusus itu. Dia duduk diantara Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu. Dihadapannya ada Taiyou dan Ibuki.

" Kami pesanan yang biasa" ujar Taiyou pada pelayan Cafetaria

" Kau mau pesan apa, Yuumi?" Tanya Ibuki

" Pasta dan Jus Lemon" jawab Yuumi

" Wah aku tidak percaya kau memesan pasta" ujar Hakuryuu begitu pelayan itu pergi

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yuumi

" Biasanya gadis akan menjaga badannya agar tetap bagus dengan menghindari makanan sejenis pasta" ujar Taiyou

" Kalau gadis ini tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia mungkin maniak makan" ujar Tsurugi

" Enak saja kau bicara" ujar Yuumi memukul kepala Tsurugi

Seketika Taiyou, Hakuryuu dan Ibuki meledakkan tawa mereka.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Yuumi bingung

" Kau gadis pertama yang memukul Kyousuke seperti itu" jawab Ibuki ditengah tawanya

" Wah, suatu kehormatan untuku Tsurugi-sama" ujar Yuumi seraya tertawa kecil

" Hentikan tawa kalian, itu menyebalkan" ujar Tsurugi

Mereka akhirnya menghentikan tawa mereka. Kebetulan makanan mereka sudah tiba.

Mereka memakan makanan mereka sambil sesekali bercerita dan tertawa bersama.

Bel pun berbunyi dengan nyaring.

" Ayo kembali ke kelas" ajak Taiyou

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke kelas masing-masing

" Jaa ne, Yuumi" ujar Ibuki

" Jaa" ujar Yuumi

Mereka kemudian masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

DING…DONG…DING

Bel pulang telah bunyi. Seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas menuju rumah masing-masing.

" Ayo pulang, Yuumi" ajak Yuura

" Baiklah, mana Hime?" Tanya Yuumi bangkit dari duduknya

" Dia bilang akan pulang duluan, karena ada janji dengan Ibu-nya" jawab Yuura

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas.

Diluar kelas mereka melihat Hanako yang sedang tebar pesona. Tak lama kemudian Golden Boys Raimon melintasi tempat Hanako tebar pesona. Kemudian Hanako berusaha menarik perhatian mereka, terutama Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi.

" Konnichiwa, Hakuryuu-kun, Tsurugi-kun" sapa Hanako kecentilan

" Jangan sok kenal" ujar Hakuryuu sadis

Semua yang menyaksikan hanya bisa menahan nafas. Inilah ciri khas Hakuryuu dan Ibuki. Setelah putus mereka akan benar-benar melupakan mantan mereka. Taiyou juga demikian hanya saja dia tidak separah Hakuryuu dan Ibuki. Dia akan berlaku seperti baru pertama melihat sang mantan dan memanggil dengan nama keluarga. Sadis memang.

" Pffftt.."

Suara seorang gadis yang sedang menahan tawa mengalihkan pandangan semuanya. Pasalnya disaat semua orang sedang diam, suara itu tiba-tiba muncul. Setelah ditelusuri ternyata itu bersumber dari Yuumi yang sedang berdiri di 3 meter dibelakang Hanako. Yuura kemudian menyikut Yuumi. Saat sadar seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Yuumi.

 _"_ _Mati aku. Semuanya melirik kesini"_ batin Yuumi panik

" Ah, Yuumi-chan, kemarilah " sapa Taiyou dengan senyum menawannya

" Halo, Taiyou" balas Yuumi dengan senyum simpul

" Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Iya" jawab Yuumi

" Yuumi, Tou-san sudah di depan aku duluan yah" bisik Yuura kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Yuumi

" Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Sendirilah. Tumben kau peduli" jawab Yuumi seraya terkekeh pelan

" Sudahlah, Yuumi-chan. Jangan mengejek Kyousuke terus" ujar Taiyou

" Heh, gadis aneh. Kau jangan sok kenal dengan mereka ber-empat" ujar Hanako

Dia kemudian menampar pipi kanan Yuumi. Yuumi merintih pelan.

" Dasar tidak tau malu" ujar Hanako kemudian hendak menampar Yuumi lagi

Sebelum tangan Hanako mendarat dipipi kiri Yuumi, sebuah tangan menahan tangannya.

" Jangan pernah menyentuhnya" ujar Tsurugi tajam sambil menahan tangan Hanako

" Daijobou, Yuumi?" Tanya Ibuki menghampiri Yuumi dan memapahnya *lebay

" Daijoboudesu, Mune. Kau tak perlu khawatir" jawab Yuumi

" Kau yang tidak tahu malu. Apa kau masih tidak terima diputuskan Hakuryuu? Dasar murahan" ujar Tsurugi tajam

Hakuryuu hendak menampar Hanako namun Yuumi melarangnya.

" Jangan!" seru Yuumi

" Tapi dia sudah menamparmu, Yuumi" ujar Hakuryuu

" Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang. Lepaskan saja dia, Haku" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah" ujar Hakuryuu

" Hei kalian semua. Mulai sekarang aku umumkan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menganggunya" ujar Hakuryuu

" Mulai sekarang kami ber-empat mendeklarasikan bahwa Gouenji Yuumi kelas 2-B telah resmi menjadi teman kami. Jadi jangan ada yang berani padanya" ujar Tsurugi

" Ayo pulang, Yuumi" ajak Ibuki

" Baiklah, Mune" ujar Yuumi

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _"_ _Aku akan balas dendam padamu, Gouenji Yuumi"_

 **KEEP or DELETE?**

Yui : Yahoooo minna… Ini fict baru Yui..

Ayato : si Yui suka banget bikin fict baru.. trus fict yang lain ditelantarin

Yuuki : Itulah Sakurai Yuichii

Yuura : Begitu-begitu dia adalah saudaramu Yuuki

Yuuki : Aku gak akan menganggapnya

Hime : Hei, di GP Ent ada trinee baru!

Shindou : GP ent? Trinee?

Ken : GP ent itu Green Paradise Entertaiment.. itu tempat kami bernaung

Yuumi : Trainee maksudnya kayak OC gitu.. Tapi dia belum pernah masuk di fict, atau bisa dibilang bukan OC utama

Hime : Si Yui asal-asal sebut itu sih..

Ayato : Dia emang gitu

Yuumi : Biar kami kenalkan, yang pertama Takeda Hanako

Hanako : Halo minna, Yoroshiku

Yuumi : Dia pemeran antagonis. Ini fict debut dia

Ken : Kasihan baru debut di bikin antagonis

Hanako : Gak apa kok, Ken-senpai. Hana ikhlas *smile

Yui : Ukhuk… *keselek

Yuumi : Udah dibilang jangan telan makanannya kalau belum halus

Hime : Yui-chan susah amat dibilangin

Yuura : Yui emang gitu

Ayato : Aku nafsirin-nya laen lho, Ya kan Yuuki?

Yuuki : Menurutku itu bukan cuma keselek biasa *senyum jahil

Hime & Yuura : AKU TAU!  
Ken : Apaan sih

Yui : Udahlah, mending ditutup aja

Yuumi : REVIEW ne minna.. menurut kalian ini bagusnya lanjut atau gak usah aja

Hanako : JAA MINNA-san


	2. Chapter 2

**IS IT LOVE?**

 **Author : Sakurai Yuichii**

 **Warning : 100 % GaJe seperti biasa.. Typo bertebaran minna.. Dan ini alurnya mungkin terlalu sangat mainstream (?)**

 **Fict ini special buat Moon is Miho.. Semoga kamu suka**

" O Hayou, Yuumi." sapa Hime riang begitu Yuumi menampakkan dirinya di kelas

" O Hayou." balas Yuumi singkat

Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi lalu menghempaskan kepalanya di meja.

" Kau kurang tidur lagi, Yuumi?" Tanya Yuura

" Ne." jawab Yuumi singkat

" Kyaaa! Aku baru ingat!" seru Hime yang membuat Yuumi terbangun saking kagetnya

" Ini masih pagi, Hime." Tegur Yuumi

" Hari ini ada guru baru yang akan masuk!" ujar Hime

" Lalu?" Tanya Yuura dan Yuumi seraya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping

" Menurut kabar dia sangatlah tampan." jawab Hime dengan efek bling-bling

" Kau memang biang gossip." ujar Yuuki

" Hime memang seperti itu." sahut Ayato dari bangku belakang

" Hoi Labu Busuk. Urusai, ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu" ujar Hime seraya melirik Ayato

" Sudahlah, ini masih pagi. Jangan bertengkar." ujar Ken menengahkan

Yuumi hanya merolling matanya bosan. Tidak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas langsung heboh karena guru baru yang dikatakan benar-benar tampan.

" O Hayou minna." sapa sang guru

" O Hayou sensei." sahut siswa 2-B

" mulai hari ini aku adalah guru Sejarah kalian. Mohon bantuannya." ujar sang Guru seraya tersenyum

Hampir semua gadis dikelas mabuk karena senyuman menawannya. Sedangkan Yuumi dibangkunya hanya mendengus karena tidurnya jadi batal. Dia tidak begitu memperdulikan guru yang ada di depan karena matanya benar-benar sudah berat. Namun ocehan Hime yang duduk dibelakangnya benar-benar mengusik ketenangannya. Atas perintah Yuura, Yuumi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dengan amat sangat tidak ikhlas, kemudian…

" NA-NA-NANIIIIIIII!" seru Yuumi keras seraya menggebrak meja

Seisi kelas langsung menoleh kearah Yuumi dengan pandangan heran.

" Psstt.. Yuumi apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hime pelan

" A-apa y-yang dia lakukan disini?" ujar Yuumi

" Tentu saja dia mengajar dikelas ini. Makanya perhatikan dong." ujar Hanako kesal

" Jika kau tidak punya keperluan silahkan duduk kembali." ujar sang guru

" _Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu disini."_ batin Yuumi kesal

" Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Kalian bisa memanggilku Shuuya, karena suatu alasan aku tidak bisa memberitahu nama keluargaku. Jadi mohon bantuannya." ujar sang Guru yang tidak lain adalah Gouenji Shuuya.

" Shuuya-sensei apakah anda sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Hime

Shuuya 'sedikit' blushing akan pertanyaan sensitive itu.

" Ne dia sudah punya." jawab Yuumi

" kenapa kau yang jawab, Yuumi?" Tanya Yuuki

" Mungkin dia asal jawab saja. Tapi aku belum punya kekasih. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mendaftar menjadi kekasihku?" goda Shuuya

Yuumi serasa ingin muntah saat itu juga.

" _Jadi dia mau apakan semua gadis yang pernah dia bawa kerumah untuk diperkenalkan padaku dan Yuuka. Dasar Playboy kampungan."_ ujar Yuumi kesal

" Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." ujar Shuuya

SKIP

Jam Istirahat

" Yuumi, maaf yah kami ada pertemuan OSIS jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan." ujar Hime

" Tenang saja, Yuumi bukan lagi anak kecil." ujar Yuura

" Benar. Kalian pergilah Ketua pasti akan marah kalau kalian terlambat." ujar Yuumi

Sepeninggal Hime dan Yuura, Hanako datang pada Yuumi.

" Jangan pikir kau bisa menang dariku, aku akan mengembalikan Hakuryuu padaku dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan Tsurugi. Ingat itu!" ujar Hanako tajam

" Heh? Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri? Aku ingin tahu dari mana asal kepercayaan diri itu." ujar Yuumi dengan nada mengejek

PLAK!

Tamparan sukses mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan Yuumi. Yuumi meringis pelan

" Jangan pikir karena kemarin mereka membelamu kau akan menang. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan." ujar Hanako kemudian meninggalkan Yuumi

" Aku tidak percaya kau hanya diam diperlakukan begitu Yuumi-chi." ujar Fumiko, teman sebangku Hime

" Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Aku duluan yah, Fumi." ujar Yuumi meninggalkan Fumiko

" Kau bukannya tidak peduli. Hanya berusaha untuk tidak peduli." ujar Fumi seraya tersenyum

" Dia anak yang menarik." ujar seseorang dibelakang Fumiko

Cafetaria

Begitu sampai Yuumi kemudian segera menuju tempat yang biasa diduduki Golden Boys Raimon dan segera duduk setelah memesan segelas lemon tea dan roti melon. Tak lama kemudian Golden Boys Raimon datang dan ikut duduk.

" Kau datang lebih dulu, Yuumi." ujar Ibuki

" Hn." sahut Yuumi

" Kau ini kenapa? Tumben wajahmu suram begitu." komentar Hakuryuu

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya beberapa urusan kecil." ujar Yuumi

" Yuumi, kenapa pipi kananmu?" Tanya Taiyou

" Eh? Ini bukan apa-apa kok." jawab Yuumi gugup

" _Si bodoh Hanako dia meninggalkan bekasnya. Mereka akan curiga."_ batin Yuumi

" Coba kulihat." ujar Tsurugi

Dia kemudian memegang wajah Yuumi kemudian mengamati pipi kanan Yuumi yang agak memerah.

" Kau habis ditampar, Yuumi?" Tanya Taiyou yang ikut mengamati

" Tidak, ini hanya memar biasa." elak Yuumi

Tsurugi kemudian melepaskan Yuumi karena kebetulan makanan mereka sudah datang.

Yuumi menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Dia masih penasaran dengan Tsurugi. Tsurugi pasti menyadari sesuatu, tapi kenapa dia tidak bicara apapun.

" Aku duluan dulu, ada urusan." ujar Tsurugi

" Kau punya urusan juga yah, Kyou." ejek Yuumi

" Tentu saja ada bodoh." ujar Tsurugi

Yuumi mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

" Tumben sekali dia pergi seperti itu." komentar Ibuki

" Mungkin ada urusan penting." ujar Hakuryuu

" Ah, aku lupa. Aku ada pertemuan OSIS." ujar Taiyou menepuk jidat

" Kau anggota OSIS, Taiyou?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ya tentu saja." Jawab Taiyou

" Dia hanya hantu di OSIS. Dia sangat tidak peduli." komentar Hakuryuu

" Begini- begini aku ketua." ujar Taiyou

"Ya sudah, aku duluan yah Yuumi-chan." ujar Taiyou kemudian meninggalkan teman-temannya

" Aku penasaran kenapa dia ingin hadir dipertemuan itu." ujar Ibuki

" Dia memang selalu hadir hanya saja sering terlambat. Untung saja wakilnya baik hati dan sangat bertanggung jawab." ujar Hakuryuu

" Kau segitu tidak pedulinya dengan sekitar? Sampai-sampai kau tidak tau bahwa Taiyou ketua OSIS sekolah ini." ujar Ibuki seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

" Aku tidak mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." ujar Yuumi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela

" Yare..yare.. Lihatlah itu." ujar Ibuki menunjuk keluar jendela

" Wah, Matatagi masih berusaha mendapatkan hati Nozaki Sakura, bunga klub atletik." komentar Hakuryuu

" Kalian tidak tertarik dengannya?" Tanya Yuumi

" Hmm, aku tidak." jawab Hakuryuu

" Aku masih mengincar Namikawa Yuura." ujar Ibuki

" Mune kau jangan main-main dengannya." ujar Yuumi

" Memangnya kenapa? Dia temanmu?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Iya, dia salah satu temanku. Jadi jangan macam-macam dengannya." jawab Yuumi

" Baiklah, Yuumi-sama." ujar Ibuki seraya tersenyum jahil

" Ya sudahlah, aku lebih baik kembali saja kekelas." Ujar Yuumi kemudian meninggalkan Hakuryuu dan Ibuki

" Padahal aku sudah berniat menggaet Yuura." ujar Ibuki seraya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

" Memangnya kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Sikapnya lumayan mirip dengan Yuumi. Tapi Yuura bukan tipe anti social seperti Yuumi." jawab Ibuki

" Maksudmu dia juga fans kita tapi tidak berlebihan seperti fangirl lainnya?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Benar sekali. Aku harus mencari tahu tentangnya," ujar Ibuki

" Terserah kau sajalah." ujar Hakuryuu

TBC

Ken : Si Yui telat update

Yui : Gue sibuk

Ayato : Sibuk marathon nonton anime

Hanako : Saku-sensei, Hana kayaknya jahat banget yah disini

Yuura : Sabar yah, Hana

Yuuki : Anak baru terima nasib aja. Kalau disini kamu harus STRONG

Hanako : Iya sih, tapi Hana nantinya dibenci sama readers

Ken : Sabar yah, Hanako. Kamu gak dibenci readers kok. Kamu kan Cuma ngikutin scenario

Hanako : Kalau Ken-senpai bilang gitu, Hana bakal lebih semangat!

Hime : *ngelirik Yui yang lagi makan es krim* Yui-chan gak mau batuk lagi?

Yuumi : Dia bosan batuk

Yui : Ngapain pake batuk segala..

Ayato : Gue pikir lu cemburu, Yui

Yui : Watt? Cemburu. Ya kalee gue cemburu

Hime : Eh, Btw si Yuumi dapat gebetan baru lho

Yuura : Busyet, Yuumi banyak juga yah yang ngefans

Yuuki : Dia OC Miho-san. Dia udah ngibarin bendera perang sama gue

Yuumi : Kalian ngomong seolah gue mau sama mereka.. Ya kalee

Yui : Nice Yuumi

Ken : Bacain balasan review yuk

Hanako : Hana ikut yah, Ken-senpai

Yuura : Yang pertama buat **Kagayaku Hoshina :** Cieee yang masih baper *ini perintah Yui* Ekhem, oke focus. Makasih udah di follow juga di fave .. Yui pasti akan terus usaha buat ngelanjutin fictnya… Gak tau tuh si Yui dia mau publish diam-diam fict-nya..

Yuuki : Selanjutnya buat **Clarion Miss :** Halo juga, semoga betah disini (?). Yuumi itu emang OC, kalau susah dibayangin gak usah dipaksain juga. Ntar botak :v, gak bercanda kok. Makasih udah dibilang bagus untuk fict gaje Yui #Jduar..

Hanako : Terus buat **SakukiDevy** : Yuumi-senpai emang OC disini. Hana juga gitu. Makasih udah bilang fict buatan Saku-sensei bagus. Aku juga Iri sama Yuumi-senpai karena perannya bagus terus… Tapi Hana sadar, Hana masih baru disini hehehe. Arigatou ne

Yui : Yang terakhir buat **Moon is Miho :** Miho… Maaf yah karena Yui telat. Miho katanya ke Belanda yah? Yui telat baca beritanya.. Gomen ne, Yui harap Miho masih sempet baca fict ini.. Nanti Yui usahain buat munculin Shindou. Rencananya fict ini mungkin akan sangat panjang (lebay) Yui harap Miho masih bisa terus ngikutin fict ini dari sana… Arigatou ne Miho

Ken : Sepertinya sudah semua, baiklah kita tutup chapter ini

Hanako : REVIEW PLEASE

ALL : JAA NE MINNA


	3. Chapter 3

**IS IT LOVE?**

 **Author : Sakurai Yuichii**

 **Warning : 100 % GaJe seperti biasa.. Typo bertebaran minna.. Dan ini alurnya mungkin terlalu sangat mainstream (?)**

CHAPTER TIGA

-oOo-

" Ohime-sama itu sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan bebas. Dia sampai lupa diri." ujar seorang pria

" Dia memang seperti itu. Bukankah sifat egois itu sudah turun-temurun, Onii-sama." ujar seorang gadis yang 1 tahun lebih muda

" Kau benar sekali. Oh iya, Pangerannya juga demikian, benar bukan?" Tanya sang pria

" Ne. Dia juga mirip. Dia bahkan sangat angkuh di bumi. Dan itu juga sudah sifat turun-temurun. Ya ampun, bisakah mereka tidak mewariskan sifat menyebalkan seperti itu, ini sangat konyol." Ujar sang gadis

" Kembalilah, kita akan segera akhiri kebebasan mereka." Perintah sang pria

" Wakarimashta, Nii-sama." Ujar sang gadis kemudian meninggalkan sang pria

" Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Ohime-sama." Gumam sang pria seraya tersenyum sinis

-oOo-

" Hei, Yuumi sudah datang." Ujar Hanako

" Kesambet apa kau Hana? Tumben kau menyambutku." Ejek Yuumi

" Tch, jangan terlalu percaya diri, nona." Ujar Hanako seraya menatap sinis Yuumi

" Aku tidak heran kau ini tidak tertarik dengan para Golden Boys Raimon. Ternyata kau itu suka sama yang tua, yah." Ujar Hanako seraya tersenyum mengejek

" Heh, apa-apaan kau! Jangan sembarang bicara." Bentak Yuumi

" T-tenangkan dirimu, Yuumi." Ujar Hime seraya memegang pundak Yuumi

" Dia seenaknya mengejekku." Ujar Yuumi

" Yuumi, sebenarnya kemarin ada yang melihatmu pulang bersama Shuuya-sensei." Ujar Yuura

" Tch, ternyata dia benar-benar penyuka om-om." Ejek Hanako

" Shuuya-sensei bukan om-om. Dia masih muda." Ujar Hime tidak terima

" Aku tidak menyukainya. Memang benar aku pulang bersamanya, lalu kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Yuumi

" Benar 'kan yang aku bilang." Ujar Hanako

 _"_ _Baka. Dia itu kakakku apa salah jika aku pulang bersamanya?"_ batin Yuumi kesal

" Aku tidak peduli dengan seleramu yang aneh. Tapi lebih baik kau jauhi Hakuryuu-kun, Ibuki-kun, Amemiya-kun dan yang paling utama Tsurugi-kun." Ujar Hanako

" Punya hak apa kau melarangku? Kakakku saja tidak mengatur hidupku sepertimu, memangnya kau siapa?" bentak Yuumi

" Yuumi, sudahlah." Ujar Yuura menenangkan Yuumi

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah diejek seperti itu." Ujar Yuumi

" Kau ini diberitahu tidak ada gunanya. Kurasa kau harus dapat pelajaran fisik." Ujar Hanako dia kemudian menampar pipi Yuumi.

Seisi kelas begitu terkejut sampai lupa bernafas.

" Teme!" bentak Yuumi kemudian menampar balik Hanako dengan tidak kalah keras

Akhirnya kelas pun ricuh karena pertengkaran keduanya.

" Yuuki panggil guru secepatnya." Perintah Yuura

" Kenapa kau memerintahkanku? Aku tidak mau lakukan saja sendiri." Ujar Yuuki

" Yuuki teme. Kau masih menolak perintahku?" Tanya Yuura dengan background api-api yang membara

" Baiklah Yuura. Kau kan bisa memintanya dengan lebih halus dan lembut." Ujar Yuuki

" Gouenji-san, Takeda-san hentikan perkelahian kalian." Ujar Shindou Takuto, wakil ketua OSIS Raimon

" Bukankah Yuuki harusnya memanggil guru? Kenapa malah dia yang kemari?" bisik Hime pada Yuura

" Entahlah. Yang penting pertengkaran mereka dihentikan." Ujar Yuura tidak mau ambil pusing

" Dia duluan yang mengataiku." Ujar Yuumi

" Aku hanya berbicara tentang fakta." Bantah Hanako

" Jadi siapa yang memulai perkelahian ini?" Tanya Shindou

" DIA!" seru Yuumi dan Hanako saling menunjuk satu sama lain

" Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Gouenji Shuuya yang baru datang bersama Yuuki

" Maaf sensei. Tadi mereka berdua bertengkar dan kebetulan saya lewat. Saya sudah menanyakan penyebab perkelahian mereka namun belum mendapat jawaban yang pasti." Jelas Shindou

" Nakashima-san apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Goeunji pada Yuuki

" Yuumi baru saja datang. Kemudian Hanako mengatai Yuumi. Dia bilang Yuumi penyuka om-om karena ada yang melihat Yuumi kemarin pulang bersama Shuuya-sensei. Yuumi tidak terima dan membantah hal itu. Mereka kemudian adu mulut. Hanako yang pertama kali menampar Yuumi dan Yuumi membalas tamparan Hanako lalu Hanako yang tidak terima menjambak rambut Yuumi. Karena itulah suasana semakin ricuh." Jelas Yuuki

" Haah, aku tidak menyangka masalah ini akan timbul." Ujar Goeunji memijat keningnya

" Itu salahmu karena sok-sok-an menyamar." Ujar Yuumi yang membuat semuanya bingung

" Baiklah ini salahku karena merahasiakannya dari kalian. Nama lengkapku adalah Gouenji Shuuya, aku adalah kakak kandung Yuumi. Jadi itu hal yang wajar bukan jika aku pulang bersamanya." Jelas Gouenji

" Makan itu." Ujar Yuumi

" Dan maafkan aku jika adik kecilku ini membuat masalah." Ujar Goeunji menepuk kepala Yuumi

" Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Protes Yuumi

" Masalahnya selesai bukan? Sekarang aku akan memberi tahu kalian sebuah kabar gembira. Karena hari ini ada rapat antara pimpinan redaksi dengan dewan guru jadi pelajaran di tiadakan." Ujar Goeunji

Seisi kelas kembali heboh mendengar berita tersebut.

" Oh iya, Imayoshi-sensei menitip pesan katanya bagi kalian yang belum menuntaskan karya tulis kalian gunakanlah waktu ini untuk menuntaskannya karena saat dia masuk besok tugas itu harus dikumpulkan. Baiklah nikmati waktu kalian." Ujar Goeunji kemudian meninggalkan kelas tersebut

" Haaah, aku belum menyelesaikannya." Keluh Hime

" Aku juga belum." Sahut Yuura disusul anggukan dari Ayato, Yuuki dan Ken

" Kerjakan saja sekarang. Ayo ke perpustakaan." Ajak Ayato

" Aku sudah membuatnya tinggal dirapikan saja. Tapi aku akan tetap ikut kalian ke perpustakaan."

Yuumi, Yuura, Hime, Ayato, Yuuki dan Ken kemudian pergi ke perpustakaan bersama-sama.

" Aku bosan." Ujar Yuumi membaringkan kepalanya di meja perpustakaan

" Carilah buku untuk kau baca Yuumi."saran Ken

Yuumi kemudian menuju rak novel untuk mencari bahan bacaan. Di rak tersebut dia bertemu dengan Shindou.

" Kau Goeunji-san yang bertengkar tadi pagi 'kan?" Tanya Shindou

" Iya." Jawab Yuumi

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shindou

" Teman-temanku sedang mengerjakan karya tulis. Aku sudah selesai jadi aku mencari buku lain untuk dibaca." Jawab Yuumi

" Ku dengar kau dekat dengan ketua dan teman-temannya, benar?" Tanya Shindou lagi

" Ketua siapa?" Tanya Yuumi

" Amemiya-san. Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sering bersamanya juga Tsurugi-san, Hakuryuu-san dan Ibuki-san." Jawab Shindou

" Oh, Taiyou. Iya aku lumayan akrab dengan mereka. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yuumi lagi

" Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak salah bukan?" ujar Shindou

" Iya sih." Sahut Yuumi

" Baiklah Goeunji-san, aku pergi dulu. Senang bicara denganmu." Ujar Shindou

" Umm, kau tidak harus memanggil nama keluargaku, aku geli mendengarnya. Kau bisa memanggilku Yuumi." Ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah, Yuumi." Ujar Shindou seraya tersenyum

Yuumi kemudian berjalan kembali ketempat teman-temannya

" Dapat bukunya, Yuumi?" Tanya Ayato

" Eh, aku lupa." Jawab Yuumi

" Terus apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Ken

" Waktu aku lagi cari novel Shindou ngajak ngobrol. Terus aku lupa deh." Jelas Yuumi dengan tampang tak perduli

" Ya sudahlah. Kau tidak ke Cafetaria? Lebih baik kau mengisi perut disana." Saran Yuura

" Hmmm, baiklah aku akan kesana. Jaa ne." ujar Yuumi melambaikan tangan

" Jaa." Sahut yang lain

Yuumi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan menuju ke Cafetaria.

Begitu sampai dia melihat Golden Boys Raimon sudah ada dan sedang makan sambil sesekali tertawa.

" Hoi." Ujar Yuumi menggebrak meja ( tapi gak terlalu keras)

" Yuumi-chan." Ujar Taiyou seraya tersenyum

Ibuki kemudian menggeser duduknya sehingga Yuumi bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

" Kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Tampangnya memang selalu kusut, Hakuryuu." Sahut Tsurugi

" Urusai Kyou. Aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu." Ujar Yuumi seraya melempar tissue pada Tsurugi

" Hei, kudengar tadi pagi ada yang bertengkar di kelasnya." Ujar Ibuki seraya tersenyum jahil

" Eh? Aku tidak tau itu." Ujar Hakuryuu

" Oh, Shindou memberitahu aku tadi pagi. Bahwa ada yang bertengkar, 2 orang gadis. Mereka saling jambak." Ujar Taiyou menambahkan

" Jangan mengejekku." Ujar Yuumi

" Oh, jadi yang main jambak-jambakan itu kau Yuumi?" Tanya Hakuryuu dengan tampang dibuat sok polos

" Waah, jambak-jambakan khas sekali yah." Ujar Ibuki tersenyum

" Itu kan ciri khas perempuan saat bertengkar." Ujar Tsurugi

" Diamlah. Aku benar-benar tidak sudi mendengarnya dari kalian." Ujar Yuumi menopang dagunya

" Kenapa tidak kau hajar saja dia?" Tanya Taiyou

" Maunya sih gitu. Cuma kalian tidak tau sih siapa yang aku lawan." Jelas Yuumi

" Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Aku melawan mantan terindahmu, Haku." Ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum sok manis

" Aku ingin muntah." Ujar Tsurugi

" Diam kau." Ujar Yuumi mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Ooh, pantas saja main jambak. Ternyata lawannya mantan terindah Hakuryuu." Sahut Ibuki sok paham

" Berhenti menyebutnya mantan terindahku. Aku tidak sudi." Ujar Hakuryuu membuang muka

" Hei Yuumi. Biar kuberitahu kau sesuatu." Ujar Ibuki

" Apa?" Tanya Yuumi

Ibuki kemudian memberi tanda pada Yuumi untuk mendekat. Dia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Yuumi cukup kaget namun detik berikutnya tersenyum jahil.

" Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk." Ujar Taiyou

" Aku merasa bulu kudukku meremang." Ujar Hakuryuu

" Kalau mereka berdua sudah bersatu bencana akan datang."ujar Tsurugi

" Apa?! Tch, dasar dia itu." Ujar Yuumi menggeleng-geleng

" Benar kan? Aku saja tidak habis pikir." Ujar Ibuki menyetujui Yuumi

" Ada apa sih?" Tanya Hakuryuu penasaran

" Haku aku mau bertanya padamu." Ujar Yuumi dengan tampang sok serius

" Apa?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Benar kau pacaran dengan Nozaki Sakura dari klub atletik?" Tanya Yuumi

" Benar. Lalu?" jawab Hakuryuu

" Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kemarin kau bilang tidak tertarik." Omel Yuumi

" Kenapa kau percaya padanya, bodoh." Ujar Tsurugi

" Hei itu bukan salahku. Kemarin dia menembakku aku jadi tidak enak." Ujar Hakuryuu membela diri

" Tapi tetap saja kasihan Matatagi." Ujar Ibuki

" Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Tanya Taiyou bingung

" Sejak dulu." Jawab Ibuki acuh

" Munemasa, kau sedang tidak sakit bukan?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Ibuki kesal

Yang lain hanya tertawa menyaksikan kekesalan Ibuki Munemasa.

" Tertawalah sepuasmu, Ohime-sama. Sebentar lagi kehancuran akan menjemputmu." Ujar seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yuumi dkk.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya Yuumi pun menoleh namun nihil dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

" Kenapa, Yuumi?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Enggak. Cuma aku rasa ada yang sedang mengawasiku." Jawab Yuumi

" Kau juga merasakannya ya." Ujar Tsurugi

" Benarkan? Aku merasa ada sesuatu." Ujar Yuumi

" Mungkin hanya imajinasi kalian saja." Ujar Taiyou

" Hmmm… mungkin." Ujar Yuumi sedikit ragu

" Oh iya Yuumi, kau dan Shuuya-sensei adik kakak yah?" Tanya Hakuryuu

" Begitulah." Jawab Yuumi

" Hakuryuu apa kau perlu bertanya tentang hal itu?" Tanya Ibuki

" Hanya iseng." Ujar Hakuryuu menggidikkan bahu

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduklah Shindou sang wakil ketua OSIS, Kirino sekretaris OSIS dan teman mereka yang satu lagi Minamisawa Atsushi.

" Kau sudah punya cara untuk mengalahkan ketua, Shindou?" Tanya Minamisawa

" Tentu saja sudah. Cara yang sangat ampuh untuk membuatnya bungkam dan menyerahkan jabatan ketua padaku." Jawab Shindou seraya tersenyum miring

" Caranya?" Tanya Kirino dan Minamisawa

" Lihat gadis berambut biru itu?" Tanya Shindou menunjuk Yuumi

" Lalu kenapa dengannya? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kirino bingung

" Bukan. Tapi dia adalah kunci kehancuran keempat orang sok itu." Jawab Shindou tanpa menghilangkan seringainya

" Biar kutebak kau ingin membuatnya jadi milikmu sehingga kau bisa memperalatnya untuk menghancurkan mereka berempat, benar?" tebak Minamisawa

" Benar sekali." Jawab Shindou

" Berhati-hatilah Shindou. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Latar belakang mereka masih misteri. Tidak ada yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka." Ujar Kirino memperingatkan

" Tenang saja, Kirino. Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik." Ujar Shindou

" Mungkin aku harus menunda kehancuran mereka dulu. Aku akan membiarkan makhluk bawah itu menjalankan rencananya sebagai pemanasan sebelum aku yang turun tangan." Gumam seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka.

" Saa, Ohime-sama nikmatilah awal kehancuranmu." Ujarnya lagi kemudian berdiri meninggalkan kantin

TBC

Yui : Ya ampun maafin Yui karena telat banget apdet fict ini. Yui lagi super sibuk persiapan UAS. Belum lagi habis libur Yui harus belajar ekstra karena mau ujian. Jadi maklumin yaa

Ayato : Kamu kesian banget sih Yui

Yuuki : Tapi tenang. Si Yui bakal usahain selalu apdet fictlet buat temenin penantian kalian

Yuura : Yui Cuma bisa bikin yang pendek-pendek dulu, soalnya otak lagi mampet

Hime : mana si Yui nulis di wattpad juga. Jadi konsentrasi dia kebagi

Yui : Hei, itu salah teman sekelas Yui karena desak Yui buat cepet-cepet apdet. Jadi yaa gitu deh

Ken : Pokoknya itulah. Cepet tutup kamu ada ulangan 4 bab besok Yui

Yuumi : Ciyeee.. yang perhatian

Yui : Ma sistah gue lagi gak mood lo ejekin u,u

Yuumi : Iya..iya…

Hanako : Jadi itulah chap 3 maaf atas keterlambatannya.. buat PoP lagi di pause sampai saku-sensei dapet ide, yang gak tau itu kapan

Yuuki : Don't forget to leave review. Review kalian menyemangati Yui

ALL : JAA NE


End file.
